


Halo

by sinoka



Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoka/pseuds/sinoka
Summary: Day 3 of dmclbdayweek on twitter: Dimitri sees somethingheavenly.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881592
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Halo

The only way Dimitri could describe his current predicament - without delving into crude, vulgar curse words - was ‘hopeless.’ As a future king, and as a student at the prestigious Officer’s Academy, he considered his weakness _mildly_ frustrating at worst; certainly, it was troublesome to have a weak spot, certainly, Felix would scowl and grumble about it and Sylvain would tease him relentlessly. But it was hard to care.

Personally, Dimitri couldn’t think of anyone on this continent who _wouldn’t_ be weak in the face of Claude, smiling and flushed, a veritable halo of flowers around him.

They’d been talking, reminiscing about the good times they’d had at Garreg Mach and soaking in the nostalgia now that graduation drew near; at least that’s what it had seemed to be. In truth, Dimitri had been enjoying listening to Claude speak, letting it calm him down while he stressed over how to confess. He hadn’t wanted to, he’d avoided it for the entire year, but now with the dreadful separation ahead of them Mercedes had finally convinced him to tell Claude, something about how he’ll ‘regret it later and let it weigh heavy on his heart.’ And she was right. She was _always_ right. It didn't help settle his nerves.

Dimitri had closed his eyes, taken a resolute deep breath and opened his mouth to speak his piece. But then he’d tripped on an uneven part of ground and regretted many things, first and foremost: closing his eyes. Hopeless.

Claude had tried to catch him, grabbing his arm with his quick reflexes and pulling back with all his might. Unfortunately, all that strength was no match for gravity and the two of them went tumbling down a hill. The only upside to the experience was Claude clinging onto him and giving Dimitri the chance to hold him close to his chest while they fell.

When the rolling stopped, the two of them were in a poor, squashed flower bed, the force of their unusual arrival sending stray flowers and loose petals into the air, fluttering back down onto them. Dimitri was on top of Claude, breathless and gazing down at him, taking in that which was, without a doubt, a work of art so divine it was surely proof of the Goddess’ existence. Claude was flushed, breathless and laughing, trying to say something that was too quiet compared to the blood roaring in Dimitri’s ears. His braid had come loose in the tumble, mostly together, but the last two twists were free, a daisy sprouting through the strands. More flowers had landed across his forehead, like a crown or circlet, but neither of those words were right, not divine enough for the sight before him. They were a halo.

Claude was still trying to joke the situation off but he’d noticed Dimitri’s silence and brought a hand to his face. “Dimitri? You ok there?”

  
 _Dimitri_. Not ‘Your Princeliness,’ _Dimitri_. His words were stuck in his throat, a blush covering his face. Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't say i feel this one's very good (mostly bc i know i wrote it in 10 mins when i was incredibly sleep deprived) but i think, at least, my intent is cute.... i should probably get a better grasp on dimitri's character though, at the moment i only know Heartsick Pining Fool.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! any feedback is, as always, appreciated!


End file.
